Under A Blood Red Sky
by RecusantMaverick
Summary: Otto and Raven continue their mission against the Disciples. But a routine mission turns into something much more. Something which could change everything. .. T for blood and gore plus maybe mild swearing. Both are minor. Not related to Edge Of Zero, which is now discontinued.


A Blood-Red Sky

** A/N: A story of the same kind as Edge of Zero was. However, it is quite different to Edge Of Zero. Hopefully better.**

**2013, London, UK**

**(Otto is still with Raven and H.I.V.E mind)**

** One: Chasing Shadows**

The boy casually strolled down the street, heading for a large, modest five story house at the end of the road. He carried a large bag with newspapers sticking out of it. A typical paper boy, thought those who noticed him. And that's exactly what the boy wanted them to think.

He came to the huge gate at the end of the lane. Checking no-one was watching, the boy slid a paper out of his bag. The paper slipped out and suddenly caught fire, melting the locks. The gate swung open, and the boy stepped towards the door.

He knocked upon it.

"Anybody there? Anybody? Papers!"

The door cautiously opened and three ninjas came flying out. They steadied themselves, and readied their blades.

"Touchy, " muttered the paper boy.

"Who are you?" asked one ninja.

The paper boy smiled.

"A paper boy. Do you want a paper?"

The paper boy let go of a large newspaper. The wind sent it straight in the ninjas' faces, blinding them. Then one keeled over, a katana protruding out of his chest.

"Good work Otto," Raven said, casually disposing of the last two ninjas," Do you think you can open that door?"

Otto and H.I.V.E mind concentrated. The door opened, and they entered.

Raven cautiously looked around. Where was everyone? She thought possibly upstairs. Sighing, Raven pulled out a sub machine gun. To clear the stairs. She ran up the stairs, Otto following.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Raven.

A grenade went sailing over their heads and exploded in a ball of flames, destroying the battered door.

Raven swung the gun up and fired. The crackling burst annihilated the ninjas up the stairs. Raven saw two ninjas hiding against the wall. She grinned.

Raven held the machine gun to one ninja's head, while Otto held a pistol to the other's head.

"Where is your boss?" demanded Raven.

"I won't tell," said the ninja.

"Listen. I will happily kill every ninja in this building to find out where your boss is. One will tell me. That one will survive," threatened Raven.

"This floor, behind us," said the ninja," Tap five times."

Raven tapped five times. The wall vanished, and a corridor appeared. Raven and Otto knocked the two out, and ran down it. They came to a door.

"Who's the lucky Disciple?" enquired Otto.

"He goes by the name Krait. He's to be killed on sight. He knows nothing, but has done the Disciple's dirty work, including atrocities" said Raven,"The man has no honour. He doesn't obey the rules of engagement."

Otto nodded, and the two entered.

Raven sprang into action. Her blades whipped out, decapitating two guards. Otto sent the security system haywire, making it explode. Raven seemed to dance around the room, killing guards with every swipe. She came to the bodyguard, who held a sword for some reason. Raven leapt into battle as Otto sent systems haywire, and the man they were after hid behind the last door.

The bodyguard snarled as Raven struck first, slicing his finger off. Hw swung the sword with incredible speed. It struck Raven's shoulder. Raven winced, but attacked with renewed force. Her blades struck her opponent's chest. The bodyguard collapsed, cut in half with his blood and guts staining the floor.

Otto whistled.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Raven smiled as she applied a bandage.

"Now for the main target."

The last door swung open, to reveal Krait cowering beneath his desk.

"Don't kill me! I know where the Glasshouse is! It has moved since you were there, Raven. The details are on my laptop. "

Raven scooped up the laptop. She stabbed Krait through the heart. Then a voice spoke through the intercom. A voice Raven knew. A voice she hated beyond hatred.

"Very clever, my little Raven..."

A/N: There you have it! Chapter One. Please review!


End file.
